Mantan
by phytoncide
Summary: Bukan tentang kacamata Joonmyun, atau peluit milik Yixing. Kata Jongdae—ini tentang drama menye menye ketua komisi kedisiplinan dan kapten basket idaman sekolah sebrang.[WARNING! Crack pair! KriSuho. KrisHo. FanMyeon. School-life. Suck summary. Rnr juseyo ]


_**Drrrrtt**_

Satu _pop-up_ aplikasi _messenger_ muncul di ponsel Joonmyun.

 _Joon, ada pertandingan basket dadakan di lapangan indoor_.

Laki-laki mungil yang sedang menunduk, berkutat dengan ponselnya di bawah meja, menggeram kecil. Nalurinya sebagai ketua komisi kedisiplinan bangkit seketika. Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan. Bisa-bisa ia turun pangkat karena lengah membiarkan para siswa yang bolos pelajaran, bermain sesukanya di lapangan.

 _ **Sreet!**_

Suara deritan bangku Joonmyun saat laki-laki mungil itu bangkit, mengakibatkan Pak Han menghentikan kegiatannya menulis di papan. Begitu juga para siswa yang sekarang menghujamnya dengan tatapan penasaran.

"Ada apa Kim—"

"Maaf, Pak."cicit Joonmyun

 _ **Whuuuus**_

Dengan semangat yang menggebu, Joonmyun berlari kencang keluar kelas menggunakan kaki-kaki mungilnya. Joonmyun bahkan lupa kalau dia payah dalam berlari.

Guru biologi muda dibingkai wajah tampan itu segera keluar kelas, memincingkan mata saat netranya menangkap si mungil sedang kepayahan berlari di lorong.

"Ya! Kim Joonmyun! Kembali ke kelas!"

"MAAF PAK! ADA URUSAN YANG LEBIH PENTING DARIPADA PELAJARAN REPRODUKSI!"

"YAA! AKU MENJAMIN KAU AKAN TINGGAL KELAS!"

"KIM JOONMYUUUUUUN!"

* * *

KriSuho/FanMyeon fanfiksi

 **M** antan

Rating aman

Fanfiksi aneh karya anak mama papa/?

Bahasa sedikit _nyeleneh_

Maaf segala ke-tipo-an dan ke-aneh-an

Sky mengucapkan selamat membaca :D

* * *

"Permisi, permisi."

"Tolong berikan aku jalan."

"Hei! Jangan mendorongku!"

Joonmyun menggeram kesal. Kenapa bisa dirinya terjebak di tengah lautan manusia seperti ini. Badannya yang mungil ikut terombang-ambing macam hanyut di tengah tsunami. Tahu begini, Joonmyun lebih memilih mendengarkan ocehan Pak Han mengenai alat kelamin pria di kelas, ketimbang berdesakan seperti sekarang yang hanya akan membuat tinggi tubuhnya terlihat semakin menyusut.

Joonmyun mengusap telinga kanannya saat salah seorang siswi bersorak dengan nyaring tepat di sebelah telinganya. Rasanya seperti tuli sesaat, dan Joonmyun tidak menyukainya.

Satu langkah lagi, dan ketua komisi kedisiplinan itu dapat bernapas lega karena sudah terbebas dari kerumunan manusia berlebihan yang diberkahi suara melengking.

Joonmyun mengamati para pemain yang lengkap dengan kaos basketnya. Tidak ada yang aneh sebenarnya, semua memakai kaos dengan warna yang sama dan logo yang persis.

Tapi, satu pemain dengan kaos mencolok menarik perhatiannya.

Kaos basketnya mengingatkan Joonmyun pada sesuatu.

Postur tubuhnya mengingatkan Joonmyun pada sesuatu.

Potongan rambutnya mengingatkan Joonmyun pada sesuatu.

Bahkan, tekniknya menembak bola jarak jauh mengingatkan Joonmyun pada sesuatu.

Dan saat pemain itu menoleh kemudian tersenyum miring karena berhasil memasukkan bola ke dalam _ring_ , Joonmyun benar-benar mengingat sesuatu.

Itu **mantan** pacarnya, Wu Yifan.

Siswa sekolah sebrang sang kapten basket idaman.

Tunggu,

Harusnya Yifan ada di dalam kelasnya dan duduk manis mendengarkan pelajaran dari para guru di sekolahnya. Kenapa tiang berjalan itu bisa _nyasar_ sampai ke sini?!

Joonmyun mendelik dan tangan mengacung di udara.

"YAAAA!"

·

* * *

·

"PRIIIIIIIITT!"

Katakan Joonmyun tolol sekarang. Laki-laki mungil itu dengan bodohnya berteriak menirukan suara peluit. Walaupun beberapa pemain menoleh padanya, namun beberapa saat setelahnya mereka kembali menekuni permainan basketnya.

Yixing yang kini bertugas sebagai wasit dadakan menoleh pada Joonmyun yang berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Ketua, mau pinjam peluitku?"Yixing melepas peluit yang mengalung di lehernya dan menyodorkannya pada Joonmyun.

"Terima kasih."

 _ **PRRRIIIIITTTT**_

 _ **PRRRIIIIITTTT**_

 _ **PRRRIIIIITTTT**_

Joonmyun dengan sangat lantang meniup peluit milik Yixing tiga kali. Setelah semua pemain menoleh padanya, Joonmyun menggerakkan tangannya, membuat gestur bahwa permainan telah usai. Tentu saja dibarengi pelototan manis khas ketua komisi kedisiplinan.

"KEMBALI KE KELAS! JAM KOSONG SEPERTI INI HARUSNYA KALIAN BELAJAR, BUKAN BERMAIN!"

Para pemain menghentikan permianannya dengan kecewa. Mereka masih asik, dan sisa tujuh menit untuk melesaikan satu babak permainan. Tapi si mungil dari komisi kedisiplinan itu mengganggu permainan mereka. Harusnya mereka ingat untuk mengikat siswa yang satu itu di gudang penyimpanan agar tak mengganggu permainan.

"Bagus! Cepat ganti pakaian dan kembali ke kelas!"Joonmyun tersenyum bangga saat lautan manusia sudah beranjak pergi, dan para pemain mulai bubar.

 _ **Puk!**_

Joonmyun mengadah saat sebuah tangan menepuk kepalanya beberapa kali.

"Dasar galak, aku do'akan tubuhmu makin pendek."salah seorang pemain dengan nomor sembilan puluh empat dan nama Oh Sehun tersablon indah di punggung kaosnya, berbisik di telinga kanannya.

 _ **Puk!**_

Lagi.

"Jangan galak-galak, nanti susah dapat jodoh."kali ini si tiang dengan telinga lebar bernama Park Chanyeol dari kelas pojok.

Dan tepukan selanjutnya selalu menjadi hadiah dari para pemain untuk si ketua komisi kedisiplinan yang dengan baik hati membubarkan permainannya.

"Eemm.. Joon."panggil Yixing saat lapangan mulai sepi.

"Ngomong-ngomong peluitnya itu,"Yixing tertawa kecil. "Aku habis pakai, loh."

"Terus?"

"Terus kamu pakai."

"Terus?"

"Terus secara tidak langsung, kita berciuman."

"Oh."

Joonmyun mengangguk-angguk mengerti.

"Eh?! Apa?! Ciuman?!"Joonmyun menatap peluit yang digenggamnya. Dengan cepat Joonmyun melempar peluit hitam milik Yixing, dan untungnya ditangkap oleh si pemilik.

Yixing cengengesan memamerkan gigi rapihnya. Joonmyun mengeryit geli dan mengelus bibir bawahnya yang sudah berciuman secara tidak langsung.

 _Ewh_.

·

* * *

·

Lapangan sudah lebih lega daripada sebelumnya. Hanya ada Joonmyun dan Yifan di dalam ruangan ini. Joonmyun mendekati Yifan yang berdiri di tengah lapangan dengan gaya angkuhnya.

"Ya!"

 _ **Sreet!**_

"A-Ah! Lepaskan aku!"

"Dasar bandel! Bisa-bisanya kamu main ke sini pas jam pelajaran!"Joonmyun yang sedang dalam mode _anti ampun_ kini menjewer telinga Yifan.

Joonmyun benci mengakuinya, tapi ia harus sedikit berinjit untuk meraih telinga Yifan. Tentu saja karena tinggi tubuhnya yang berbeda jauh dengan Yifan.

Si ketua komisi kedisiplinan menjauhkan tangannya dari telinga Yifan. Wajahnya dibuat segarang mungkin disertai bibir yang mengerucut.

"Jadi?"Joonmyun menaikkan satu alisnya.

"Jadi apa? Jadi pacar kamu?"

"Ih, Yifan aku serius!"Joonmyun memukul lengan Yifan dibarengi nada bicaranya yang terdengar manja.

"Tapi aku bercanda."

"Yiifan!"laki-laki yang lebih pendek menghentakkan kakinya kesal.

"Hehe, kamu tambah manis ya."

Joonmyun diam seketika. Amarahnya karena Yifan yang bisa-bisanya menyusup ke sekolah kebanggaannya ini mereda sedikit demi sedikit. Wajahnya yang tadinya kesal, berubah melembut disembur warna merah.

"A-apa?"entah bagaimana, Joonmyun yang tadinya garang terlihat tolol sekarang.

Yifan tersenyum. Tangannya menarik pelan bingkai kacamata Joonmyun. Tangan kanannya yang bebas terulur mendekati wajah laki-laki yang lebih pendek darinya. Ibu jari Yifan mengusap mata Joonmyun lembut beberapa kali.

Yifan menarik ujung kaos basketnya. Digosoknya kedua lensa kacamata Joonmyun hingga kembali kinclong. Setelahnya, kapten basket kebanggaan itu memakaikan kacamata Joonmyun kembali dengan hati-hati.

"Nah, kacamatanya sudah bersih."Yifan tersenyum bangga menatap Joonmyun di depannya. Tak ada yang berubah sebenarnya, Joonmyun-nya tetap manis seperti biasa.

"U-uh?"

Itu adalah kebiasaan Joonmyun dari dulu. Melepas kacamatanya dan mengucek kedua matanya. Kemudian, menggosok lensanya dan memakainya kembali.

Tapi hari ini sepertinya lebih spesial,

Joonmyun jadi malu.

 _ **Drrrrtt**_

Joonmyun merogoh saku seragamnya dan mengeluarkan ponselnya. Dua pesan masuk di grup sekolah. Joonmyun sebenarnya ingin mematikan ponselnya dan menghiraukan pesan masuk yang seperti biasanya, tidak penting. Tapi karena nama Jongdae si pembuat onar muncul di _pop_ - _up_ -nya, Joonmyun jadi sedikit was-was.

Joonmyun menekan beberapa kode sandi di ponselnya, dan membuka pesan dari si pembuat onar yang satu itu.

"Sandinya belum ganti, ya?"celetuk Yifan tiba-tiba.

Joonmyun mengadah, "E-eh? I-iya, hehe."

Joonmyun mengusap tengkuknya sedikit malu. Ketahuan 'kan kalau dia masih pakai sandi tanggal jadiannya dengan Yifan.

 _ **Drrrrtt**_

 _Satu foto telah diterima._

Joonmyun membuka pesan masuknya dan matanya melotot tak percaya.

 **Jongdae Kim** : BERITA PANASSSSS

 **Jongdae Kim** : KETUA KOMISI KEDISIPLINAN KITA YANG PENDEK TAPI BANYAK GAYA JADIAN SAMA KAPTEN BASKET SEBELAAH

 **Jongdae Kim** : BELIEVE IT OR NOT

 **Jongdae Kim** : JONGDAE YANG TAMPAN INGIN MUNTAH LIHAT DRAMA MENYE MENYE INI

 _Jongdae Kim mengirim foto._

Tiga siku-siku muncul di dahi Joonmyun. Sungguh, makhluk yang satu ini minta dicincang dan dilempar ke sarang buaya. Bisa-bisanya dia mengirim foto saat Yifan memakaikan kacamatanya. Dan, dapat darimana dia kepercayaan diri selangit yang memuji dirinya sendiri tampan. Apa yang bisa dibanggakan dari wajahnya yang kotak macam kardus rongsokan?

Dengan sengaja, Joonmyun menekan tombol simpan untuk fotonya. Kenang-kenangan katanya, walaupun fotonya tak seapik jepretan fotografer ternama.

"Fotonya bagus."Yifan nyeletuk.

"Eh? I-iya."

Joonmyun menunduk. Tangannya meremas ponsel pintarnya pelan. Jantungnya berdegup tak karuan karena Yifan berdiri di depannya dengan kepala sedikit merunduk untuk melihat ponselnya.

Telinga Joonmyun yang masih sehat seratus persen, mendengar beberapa langkah kaki mendekat. Awalnya memang sedikit, tapi lama-kelamaan suara langkah kaki yang didengar Joonmyun makin banyak macam orang mau tawuran.

 _Ya Tuhan, tolong aku_ , pinta Joonmyun dalam hati. Lautan manusia yang tadinya bubar karena lomba basket dadakan diselesaikan, kini kembali lagi, dan sepertinya lebih banyak.

"Yi-Yifan.."

"Hm."

Joonmyun semakin menunduk saat kumpulan manusia di sekelilingnya berbisik dan mulai mengambil gambarnya tanpa ijin. Ketua komisi kedisiplinan mungil itu mencengkram ujung kaos basket Yifan erat.

Dengan sadarnya, Joonmyun menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Yifan. Aroma maskulin dari tubuh Yifan semakin membuat jantungnya berdetak abnormal dan organ bagian selatannya seperti digelitik.

"Yifan, aku malu."bisik Joonmyun di dada Yifan.

Yifan tersenyum, tangan kirinya melingkar di pinggang dan tangannya yang bebas mengelus surai halus Joonmyun.

Detik berikutnya, suara sorakan menggema di seluruh penjuru sekolah.

* * *

 **·** FIN **·**

* * *

Inspirasi dari ketos tampan yang sukanya sliweran/? Di otak/eaaa :"v

Jaaa~~

 **·** Mind to review? **·**

Love Sign

Sky Scrapper's


End file.
